


Accident

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Vocab Practice [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: Series of Short Fics to practice vocabulary for an exam.This work's words: Be on its last legs + Bewildered + Dodge.





	Accident

Tony was tired. He had been pressed into sleeping better, and of course he was doing so now, getting at least five hours of sleep every night. (Which, even if it doesn't sound like much, it is a big improvement.) And still, he was tired today. (Nightmares will do that sometimes.)

So, he could fault the accident on his fatigue, but it honestly was, a hundred percent, Dum-E's fault.

Wondering what happened? So did everyone else upon finding Tony Stark, asleep on his own kitchen, holding an ice pack to his head and with a black eye.

The first person who'd found him, actually, was Rhodey,  who, without knowing exactly what to do, called Pepper.

When she got there she found Tony in the exact position he'd been described to be in and Rhodey a few feet away with a **bewildered** look on his face.

Apparently what happened was that Dum-E decided to draw Tony's attention, only to throw a piece of metal in his direction, which Tony tried to **dodge** , but he tripped getting out of the stool, which caused him to fall and hit his head against the stool next to his, resulting in both the black eye (because apparently Dum-E's got amazing aim now), and the head bruise.

That is, if Tony is to be believed, obviously, because when in reaction to Rhodey's off hand (jokingly) comment about Dum-E **being on its last legs** (“Well, good luck he's going to be in the trash soon, right?”), was met with straight up horror and “Please Rhodey-Bear! Don't be mean to my child!” and later a cuddle session with the bots, it seemed less legit. (“Probably fell asleep standing, again and hit his head against the table on his way down,” Was Rhodey's theory.)

**Author's Note:**

> be on its last legs: in such a bad condition that will soon stop working  
> bewildered: confused or puzzled  
> dodge: quick sudden movement to avoid smth


End file.
